starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Trandoshan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Trăn-dō’-shăn | indeling = Reptiel | classificatie =Intelligent | subsoorten =Saurin | lengte =2,00 meter | leeftijd =>60 jaar | voeding = Carnivoren | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Trandosha | gesproken =Dosh | geschreven =Dosh | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Trandoshan jagers thumb|200px|Een vrouwelijke en een mannelijke Trandoshan Trandoshans waren grote reptielachtigen van de planeet Trandosha (ook wel Dosha), de buurplaneet van Kashyyyk, waar de Wookiees vandaan kwamen. Zelf noemden zij zich de T'doshok, en hun planeet Hsskor. De Saurin waren een species dat nauw verwant was aan de Trandoshans. Fysiologie Net als de meeste reptielen waren de Trandoshans koudbloedig en hadden zij een geschubde huid. De huid, die groen van kleur was, werd elk jaar vervangen wanneer een Trandoshan vervelde. Ze hadden extreem gevoelige, oranje gekleurde ogen, waarmee zij konden zien tot in het infrarood gebied. Trandoshans hadden ook de mogelijkheid om, voordat zij een bepaalde leeftijd bereikten, verloren lichaamsdelen terug aan te groeien. De ledenmaten van een Trandoshan eindigden in scherpe klauwen, ze hadden drie tenen per voet en drie vingers per hand. De klauwen waren uitermate geschikt voor gevechten, maar limiteerde de handigheid van de Trandoshans, waardoor hun handbewegingen nogal klungelig overkwamen. De enorme klauwen aan de tenen zorgde er ook voor dat de Trandoshans feitelijk geen schoeisel konden dragen en werden daarom altijd blootsvoets gezien. Ook dit bracht uiteraard weer nadelen met zich mee, vooral tijdens de jacht of de strijd. Trandoshans reproduceerden zich door eieren te leggen, in nesten van vier stuks. De vrouwen zorgden voor de eieren totdat zij uitkwamen in haar eigen huis. Wanneer de jonge Trandoshans uit hun ei kwamen, konden zij al lopen en bezaten ze natuurlijke instincten voor de jacht. Die instincten openbaarden zich bij jonge kinderen vaak in spelletjes waarbij ze hun broertjes en zusjes achterna zaten in het huis. Cultuur Bij het bereiken van de leeftijd van twee jaar mochten de kinderen voor het eerst mee op jacht. Ouders leerden hun kroost hoe zij wild moesten volgen in de natuur. Op de leeftijd van tien waren de meeste Trandoshans getraind in ongewapende strijd en konden zij omgaan met vuurwapens en handwapens. De Trandoshans hadden van nature een zeer gewelddadige cultuur. Hun gehele samenleving was gecentreerd rond het volgen en opjagen van soorten die zij als lager dan zichzelf beschouwden. Ze aanbaden een vrouwelijke godheid, de Scorekeeper. Deze gaf de jagers zogenaamde jagannath punten voor hun succes in de jacht en strijd. Degenen met de hoogste scores kregen een hoge status binnen de samenleving en werden door vrouwen gezien als waardevolle partners. Wanneer een mannelijke Trandoshan zich had bewezen tijdens de jacht, keerde deze terug naar zijn thuiswereld om zich te reproduceren met een geschikte vrouw. Deze relaties werden geregeld en waren niet bindend. Trandoshans maakten geen geheimen van hun bedoelingen en maakten hun stereotypen waar; gewelddadig, egocentrisch en kwaadwillend. Ze houden van competities om de competitie, hoewel het voor hen een uitermate handige manier was om met hun wraakgevoelens af te rekenen. Vijandelijkheid tussen clans eiste vele levens en zetten vaders en zonen tegen elkaar in. In een aantal gevallen konden Trandoshans echter nog medeleven en genade tonen, vooral als het een kwestie van eer was. Trandoshans waren in staat om hun leven te verpanden aan iemand die hun leven had gered. Deze traditie van Live Debt was ironisch genoeg ook een hoog goed bij de Wookiees, hoewel het bijzonder moeilijk zou zijn voor een Trandoshan om zijn leven aan een Wookiee te verpanden. Ondanks hun gewelddadige samenleving, zochten sommige Trandoshans een leven van onafhankelijkheid, om alternatieve doelen te dienen waarmee de samenleving bleef draaien. Deze Trandoshans werden nog steeds gezien als jagers, maar niet in de traditionele manier. Wetenschappers zouden “jagen” naar de antwoorden in hun vakgebied, xenobiologen zouden “jagen” naar details over andere werelden en culturen en werktuigbouwkundigen zouden “jagen” naar superieure wapens en schepen. De meeste dagelijkse beroepen konden zo wel enige vorm van eerbied verwachten, zolang zij de samenleving dienden. Zo kon een beroep als acteur of comedian weinig waardering vinden bij de Trandoshans. De taal van de Trandoshans stond bekend als Dosh, al konden Trandoshan ook Basic praten. Geschiedenis Rond het jaar 7.000 BBY werden de Trandoshans lid van de Galactic Republic, maar werden indirect gerepresenteerd door de Senators van Kashyyyk. Lang alvorens het Galactic Empire aan de macht kwam hadden de Trandoshans een poging gedaan om Kashyyyk te koloniseren. Dit resulteerde echter in een paar bloederige oorlogen, waarbij de Trandoshans het onderspit moesten delven. Toen de Wookiees intergalactische wetten konden regelen om de ecologie en de natuur te beschermen in hun regio, waren de Trandoshans verbolgen. Omdat deze beslissing het toerisme deed dalen, voerden ze opnieuw aanvallen op de Wookiees uit, deze maal om de natuurlijke rijkdommen te beschadigen. Omdat deze conflicten bleven aanhouden, deden de Wookiees een beroep op de Galactic Senate, die de Trandoshans strikte sancties zou opleggen indien ze zich niet zouden terugtrekken. thumb|Logo van Trandosha Toen de Wookiees vervolgens een aantal wetten doordrukten om een verbod te leggen op alle jacht op groot wild in het gehele stelsel, en een aantal reglementen om de bescherming van natuur te waarborgen, werden de Trandoshan woest. Zij werden afhankelijk van inkomsten uit toerisme en hadden een hekel aan het feit dat de Wookiees de industrie probeerde tegen te houden. Als retributie voerden de Trandoshans een aantal plundering uit op Kashyyyk, in een poging de natuurlijke rijkdommen van de Wookiees te kapen die zij zo probeerden te beschermen. Terwijl op beide planeten de bloederige oorlogen speelden, zochten de Wookiees toenadering tot de Galactic Senate. De Galactic Republic kwam tussenbieden een legde zware sancties op aan de Trandoshans, tenzij zij zich terugtrokken van Kashyyyk. Opnieuw bleven de Trandoshans achter met een vooruitzicht op wraak. Ten tijde van de Separatist Crisis waren er nog wel onderhandelingen tussen de Trandoshans en Wookiees over vrede, gemedieerd door Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. Speaker-Above-All Hadocrassk was van mening dat de Wookiees te veel werden voorgetrokken en dat de Trandoshans benadeelt werden. De onderhandelingen werden afgebroken toen bekend werd dat de Trandoshans tegelijkertijd met de Trade Federation aan het onderhandelen waren om er voor te zorgen dat de Wookiees en de Trandoshans gedeelte vertegenwoordiging zouden krijgen. Toen Emperor Palpatine de macht overnam in het universum, zagen de Trandoshans hun kans. Zij hielpen de Galactic Empire met haar aanvallen op Kashyyyk, waarbij de Wookiees in grote aantallen gevangen werden genomen en als slaven te werk werden gesteld. thumb|250px|Trandoshan Toen het Empire viel kwam de New Republic die, net als de Old Republic, van de Trandoshans eiste dat zij hun aanvallen staakten. Dit maal wederom onder dreiging van economische sancties, aangevuld met een eventueel militair ingrijpen. De Trandoshans gehoorzaamden, maar door hun daden voor het Empire werden zij gezien als een van de minst betrouwbare soorten in het universum. Bekende Trandoshans * Bossk * Cradossk * Dar * Qyzen Fess * Hadocrassk * Nack Movers * Pekt * Gha Nachkt * Garnac * Gilas * Ratter * Ramy * Krix * Goron * Clutch (Trandoshan) * Smug * Sochek Verschijning * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Lightsaber Lost **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt Bron * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Ultimate Alien Anthology * HoloNetNews.com * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back category:Reptielen category:Sentients category:Trandoshans